


Fallout

by freifraufischer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freifraufischer/pseuds/freifraufischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romantic Snow Queen. Short mini-fic. Regina and Snow venture out for the first time after the town finds out they are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written as a tumblr prompt: non-platonic SnowQueen, out in the open relationship, how they navigate the town's curiosity ...

People did not react well. Snow knew they wouldn't of course. They didn't come from a world where people got divorces and she and David had trumpeted their true love for years. Snow White and Prince Charming were in love and nothing could separate them. Not hardship, not curses, not realms. Except that wasn't true. It had never been true really. Because one thing had always stood between them.

The Evil Queen.

The fight had been ugly, when David had walked in on them. It would have been hard for it not to have been given the position he and Emma had found them in. Emma had just turned around and walked back out of the mayor's office, but David had actually attacked Regina.

Which if it hadn't been so mortifying might actually have been funny.

He wasn't likely to try that again anytime soon.

She moved out of the loft that night. Archie had urged reconciliation and understanding, but the only reason the two of them were still on speaking terms was Neal. Well, Snow would have been on speaking terms either way. She'd never wanted to hurt David. But David was sure that Regina had her under some sort of curse.

"A curse can't create love, David. I've loved her all my life."

People in town were still stunned three weeks later when she and Regina decided to it was probably time to be seen in public with each other. No one was going to accept the new reality if they kept hiding out in the mansion.

Regina it turned out was more freaked out than she was. People had just been starting to accept her when this happened and the fallout... well we both knew the fallout would be worse for her.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course not."

"It's just a hamburger, you'll live with the grease." Snow teased.

"Oh you aren't going to get me to eat one of those heart attacks on a plate."

"It's my night out and we do what I want, remember?"

Regina grumbled but opened the door for Snow.

The diner fell silent as they entered, and Regina found them a booth with the dignity of someone who didn't care what others thought of her. Except Snow knew she did. Ruby went into the back. Snow knew she was angrier than everyone else and eventually she was going to have to talk to her and find out why. Granny came out from behind the counter and took their order, in her gruff way she was still gentle with Snow. Like a child who didn't understand what they had done wrong, but the look of hatred in her eyes when she looked at the Queen...

"They'll get over it." Snow said after she left.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I don't really care."

Regina reached over and held her hand.


End file.
